


Dragon Ball Time Egg Story (New Timeline)

by Aurazian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Time Egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: a time egg hatches and the supreme kai of time is watching the history of this new timeline unfold.





	Dragon Ball Time Egg Story (New Timeline)

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old one I have copy-pasted from my google docs so be ready for some god awful writing I'm going to be touching up the future chaps before I post them but I have gone through and spelling checked these.

“its happening” the supreme kai of time stands in the hall of time watching over the time egg as it  
begins to hatch and become a whole new universe “I wonder how this one will be different from the  
others” watching the new timeline being created she watches its history noticing a few differences but  
the process of events doesn’t change much if at all and time proceeds up until Raditz arrives on earth  
the process of events continues the same until the second special beam cannon thinking fast he flies up  
escaping Goku's grasp and evading the blast as it continues to fly through Goku’s chest killing him  
landing to the side Raditz stands back up when his scouter picks up a few power levels headed his way  
with Krillin Bulma and Master Roshi arrive seeing Goku dead on the ground with a hole in his chest the  
three gasps  
“Goku” Krillin runs over to Goku's body “you. You killed your brother?” but before he can rush at  
Raditz Roshi grabs his shoulder “calm down and focus if you lose yourself to rage and die we can't bring  
you back with the dragon balls unlike Goku” stopping, Krillin takes a deep breath before he notices to ki  
blasts flying across the field one towards Piccolo and the other towards Bulma intercepting the attack  
fired at Bulma, Krillin and Roshi use their everything to block and redirect it into the ground Piccolo  
doing the same causing two explosions and a large dust cloud then they hear “it was the  
Namekian who killed him not me" as the voice fades so does the dust cloud with Raditz nowhere to be  
seen. Hearing this the three look towards Piccolo with a mix of question anger and sadness on their  
faces and Piccolo takes the time to explain what happened so that they don’t become a hassle, later on,  
though before kidnapping Gohan as he saw his potential before during the fight.  
Flying through the wilderness Raditz contacts Vegeta and Nappa and tells them what happened before  
getting yelled at over the scouter by Vegeta “since the dragon balls are real and on earth, we' ll go to  
that backwater planet and claim them for our own if we see you when we are there ill kill you Personally  
you worthless trash" hearing this Raditz takes off his scouter and places it on a rock next to him  
processing that happened to try to think of what to do.  
Listening to the conversation between Raditz and Vegeta from the lookout, Kami turns around and  
guides Goku to the afterlife telling him about this threat before sending him down snake way alerting  
Goku to the Saiyan threat sooner making it so he makes it down snake way faster before heading back to  
gather the rest of the Z Warriors.  
After thinking about it for an hour Raditz disables his Scouters transmitter and communication before  
heading back out and looking for Piccolo just following the highest power level on the planet. trying to  
throw Raditz of Piccolo tries to suppress his power level while running but it's to no avail as Raditz  
already knows which power level is his.  
the games of cat and mouse continue for a few hours before the night begins to fall and Gohan turns into a  
great ape seeing this in the distance Raditz takes off his scouter and looks at the moon transforming  
himself and knocking Gohan out Preventing him from causing too much damage and stopping Piccolo  
from destroying the moon " stop I'm here to talk" holding his hand out Raditz blocks an attack that  
Piccolo fired in a moment of panic after sensing his power after the transformation.  
" so what do you want" Piccolo breaks the silence breaking the silence and asking a question " to make a  
deal my former comrades exiled me and are on their way to Earth to get the dragon balls and kill me I  
want to work with you to increase my odds of survival simple as that" answering Piccolo's  
the question " then why me you should have noticed the humans gathering to train why no go to them

seems like that would be a more cooperative group" " I doubt they would accept me so easily I was the  
Because Kakarot's dead also my nephew is here and we both sensed how much potential he has if  
you' re still unsure I can give you information about who you' ll be fighting won't get much better than  
that also I can keep the boy under control when it's a full moon and even teach him how to control the  
Oozaru transformation" constantly being bombarded with reasons he should agree Piccolo thinks about  
it before agreeing to Raditz's help telling himself that if Raditz tried to betray them then he would just  
need to make sure that he is strong enough to beat him when the time comes.  
over the year Raditz trains with Piccolo and Gohan most of the time teaching Gohan how to control the  
Oozaru form and gains better skill while in the state and from time to time he also trains with the Z  
Warriors and tells them about all of Nappa and Vegeta's techniques as well as the Saibamen and what  
they are although reluctant at first the Z Warriors eventually enter speaking terms with Raditz and him  
even goes to kame house from time to time as sleeping indoors is better than sleeping outdoors due to  
his presence everyone is stronger in this reality mainly because of their suspicion towards Raditz over  
this time Raditz tries to rein in his pride a little and he becomes a little nicer mostly towards Gohan but  
he also begins to get along with the rest of the Z Warriors though it's mostly just they aren't scowling at  
him all the time now. Goku reaches King Kai's planet a bit faster than before resulting in him being a bit  
stronger  
Power levels  
Chiaotzu - 700  
Yajirobe - 1200  
Saibamen - 1200  
Gohan - 1900  
Yamcha - 2100  
Krillin - 2200  
Tien - 2500  
Piccolo - 4200  
Raditz - 4500  
Nappa - 4000  
Goku - 9000  
Vegeta - 18000  
when the Saiyans arrive the group all get ready to fight and head towards the wasteland where Piccolo  
Raditz and Gohan are training while hiding their power levels only showing around 1000. arriving at the  
same time as Nappa and Vegeta " ah Raditz I'm surprised you decided to show your pitiful face saves us  
the trouble of hunting you down" Nappa pressing his scouter scans Raditz with the result showing 1500  
" aww you got a bit stronger how quaint but a small 300 power boost won't save you we' make this  
simple bring us the dragon balls and well kill you quickly" Yamcha then steps forward "we' ll never give

you the dragon balls so don't even bother" hearing this Vegeta turns to Nappa " we still have 6 Saibamen  
seeds don't we Nappa we' ll see whether they want to talk after that" Nappa smiles at this comment  
receiving the seeds from his pocket he begins to plant them in the ground " they'll grow well in this soil"  
and after a few short moments, green lifeforms rise out of the ground and face the Z Warriors.  
" how about we each send in 1 fighter at a time until there are no fighters left" after a quick talk the Z  
fighters send in Tien first and he pretends to have a close match with the Saibaman to try stalling for  
time but after he kills it Vegeta just removes his scouter " Nappa take off your scouter they can hide their  
power levels those readings are useless I should have expected as much with there being a Namekian  
among them" removing his scouter and turning it off Vegeta tells Nappa to do the same " why would  
they hold back if they could beat the Saibamen so easily though"  
tagging out Tien switches with Chiaotzu who then swaps into Yamcha then Krillin Piccolo and last Raditz  
at this point, a few minutes have passed and all of the Saibamen have already been wiped out " so what  
are you stalling for" hearing this the group tenses up a little "we' re waiting for Kakarot to arrive" "I  
thought he died... oh you're using the dragon balls to bring him back," " we already have actually" " I see,  
alright we' ll wait three hours we' ll crush your hope after he arrives" hearing this Nappa turns to face  
Vegeta " wait for a minute" " just do as I say Nappa that traitor deserves to watch as we kill his friends and  
family" going silent the 9 people wait for 3 hours  
when the alarm on Vegeta's scouter goes off he takes it off " well looks like we' ve been stood up" he  
dashes forwards before the rest can react and launches Raditz a few dozen meters away " keep 1 alive  
kill the rest Nappa" walking forwards he approaches Raditz who is trying to stagger to his feet before  
punching him in the face, knocking him back over " I said I'd kill you" Raditz feels two of the Z Warriors  
dies as their ki disappears his gamble didn't pay off, his brother didn't make it in time and now he was  
going to die in one last effort he launches a full power ki blast at Vegeta who just swats it aside before  
firing back blasting a hole in Raditz's chest and he begins to quickly bleed out dying before long.  
tuning around Vegeta faces Nappa's fight the number of opponents has been culled Chiaotzu is nowhere  
to be seen as is Yamcha Tien is dead on the ground and Krillin is struggling to get back up as Piccolo  
throws himself between Gohan and Nappa to shield him from an attack resulting in critical injuries that  
he succumbs to but right as Piccolo dies Goku arrives " well Kakarot looks like you finally decided to show  
up"  
arriving on the battlefield Goku looks around to see the bodies of Raditz Piccolo and Tien " Piccolo, Tien,  
Yamcha, Raditz" "there's one you won't find he blew himself up" "Chiaotzu and Kami too" breaking out  
of a small pile of rubble at the bottom of a mountain, Yamcha flies forwards grabbing Gohan and Krillin  
and trying to make some distance " oh no you don't" seeing this Nappa begins to fly after them only to be  
intercepted by a flash of red followed by a lot of pain as he is sent flying towards the ground by Goku  
but he is caught before he hits the ground the force of the stop breaking his back before being thrown in  
the direction of the approaching Vegeta (the scouter said his power level was 5000 when he arrived but  
for a moment I saw it enter the 5 digits before settling on 9000 what's going on) "he' ll never fight again  
take him to leave this planet, and never return" laying on the ground back broken Nappa reaches out to  
Vegeta "h. help me" looking down at Nappa Vegeta thinks for a few moments before grabbing Nappa's  
hand " thank you" Nappa smiles " of course" Vegeta then throws Nappa into the air and launches out a  
powerful blast disintegrating him.

Goku turns to face Yamcha Krillin and Gohan and tosses the bag with the senzu bean in it to Gohan  
"there's one senzu bean in there split it between yourself and Krillin then get out of here" before turning  
to face Vegeta again " we aren't fighting here" before flying off with Vegeta following close behind him  
after arriving in the desert and exchanging a small dialog the battle begins with Goku faring a little  
better than in the main time-line but all of this doesn't matter when Vegeta turns into a great ape and  
begins crushing Goku this time being interrupted by Krillin Yamcha and Great ape Gohan.  
Taking notice of Great Ape Gohan, Vegeta turns taking a swing at Gohan in an attempt to knock him  
down before he becomes a problem but before the attack lands Gohan ducks to the side dodging  
Vegeta’s attack much to Vegeta’s surprise, using Vegeta’s moment of shock to his advantage Gohan uses  
his now enhanced Strength to grab, lift and throw Vegeta over his body.  
Getting back up Vegeta rushes towards Gohan reaching towards his tail so that he can try to rip it off,  
but when he reaches for it Gohan just wraps his tail around his waist making this process much more  
difficult for Vegeta, combined with Krillin and Yamcha flying around him taking potshots this only adds  
to his anger, swinging his arm in a rage he connects with Yamcha sending him flying across the wasteland  
knocking him unconscious.  
As Krillin is called over by Goku, Gohan is left to fight Vegeta alone quickly losing ground now that he has  
Vegeta’s undivided attention he delivers a heavy uppercut to Gohan launching him off the ground  
though at this moment he fails to notice Yajirobe jump up behind him and cut off his tail forcefully  
reverting him to his base state.  
Krillin being given the Spirit Bomb by Goku focuses in on Vegeta's energy before throwing it, with all  
the sound caused by Great ape Gohan being knocked down the Spirit bomb hits its mark and deals a  
a devastating blow to Vegeta when everyone gets back up they begin to make their way over to Goku  
before they notice that Vegeta is getting back up but before they can do anything he lets out an  
an explosion of Ki in a last-ditch attempt to kill them all but when the dust clears he sees them all still alive  
with heavy injuries "you' re still alive! I must have taken a heavier beating than I thought" faltering in his  
the step he realizes how injured he is and calls his pod as he stumbles towards the pod he hears the sound of  
rubble falling and being crushed as Gohan begins rolling over to face him Vegeta hurries to enter the  
pod and escape while Gohan reaches over to stop him. (Gohan wait) Gohan stopping turns his head to  
face his father " he killed uncle Raditz" (i know he is the strongest person I've ever met, but next time,  
next time I’ll handle him myself so please let him go) while Gohan was distracted by Goku, Vegeta  
quickly put in the coordinates for Freiza planet 17 and takes off.  
after watching Vegeta leave Gohan struggles to his feet and swats away the Powerball transforming  
back into a normal boy [one that has a power level over 2000 at this point] and stumbles over to his  
father sitting next to him turning to face him he says " beat him next time", and in response Goku simply  
says " I will" a few minutes later a ship lands near the group and the surviving fighters are gathered on  
board, before it takes off towards the hospital waking up shortly after taking off Yamcha, frowns "I  
couldn't do anything" hearing this Krillin turns to him " don't feel too bad all I could do was thrown energy  
that Goku had already gathered" hearing this Yamcha looks down " I just wish I could have done more. so  
how'd it end" hearing this everyone turns to Gohan who is in the best shape out of everyone "Vegeta  
escaped before we could stop him" Krillin hearing this and knowing the truth looks down " we lost too  
many Tien Chiaotzu Piccolo and Raditz half of the fighters who went there died and we don't have  
dragon balls because Kami is also dead too" everyone becomes dejected after hearing this but then

Gohan chimes in " I have an idea about that Uncle Raditz told Mr. Piccolo about his Origins  
a time when we were taking a break from training Mr. Piccolo is also an alien from another planet and  
Uncle Raditz theorized that they might also have dragon balls of their own maybe we could try to find  
their home planet and ask" " that might work son. hey, King Kai, you're listening in right do you know  
where we might find the Namekian home planet" everyone looks to Goku before hearing a voice in their  
heads (indeed I have first things first I want to congratulate you all for making it through this. as for the  
Namekian homeworld I' ll need a few moments many years ago they were best by a natural disaster so  
I'm not sure of their ultimate fate ah found them" everyone's expressions go from unsure to elated as  
King Kai starts telling them the coordinates but this happiness is cut short when Bulma finishes her  
calculation and tells the group that even with the best engine her father has made it would take them  
over 5000 years to reach Namek.  
a few days and one detonated Saiyan pod later the group are in the hospital with a somber mood when  
Mr. Popo appears and takes Bulma to Kami's space-ship and tells her how to work it over the next week  
Bulma is taught Namekian by Mr. Popo while the ship is adjusted to better accommodate multiple  
people by capsule corp and then Bulma Krillin Yamcha and Gohan take off into space heading towards  
Namek.  
[I know it isn't that long but I just wanted to get the Saiyan saga out of the way as not many changes  
everyone is a bit stronger Vegeta killed Raditz Gohan can control great ape and still has his tail but the  
the story is still progressing in the same path as they still need to go to Namek there will be more changes  
happening across the Namek saga as well as more to read so I hope you enjoyed this part]  
[PS: also I will be "borrowing" ideas for Raditz from MasakoX and his what if Raditz turned good series so  
go check that out it's pretty damn good so Launch will return after we are done with Freiza]  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNSgpJTAeqwl1ILSHjUC84Hh1obBMtYxM [here is the link to  
the playlist of what if Raditz]  
[PPS: overall unless something drastic happens the story won't change direction as for whether or not it  
will you have to find out]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments below.  
> oh dear god, I sound like a YouTuber.  
> hope this came out well.


End file.
